It's Complicated
by RavenBlackRoses
Summary: After an incedent occurs in Ikebukuro, Izaya soon starts to suspect that Shizuo feels more than hate towards him. Just how far will Izaya go in order to prove that he's right. Shizaya
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone… So this is my first fanfic here;DD And I thought about starting out with a little one-shot, but decided on a story based off an RP I recently have. So Yeah, I will try to update as soon as I can.. So enough rambling, ON WITH THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The belong to the anime Durarara! I only own the plot-line.**

**Warning in Advance: Hints of Shizaya in later chapters… Probably not until after chapter 3 or so… Also I may be a bit OOC at times (but who isn't!)**

* * *

><p>"Come get me, Shizu-Chaaannn~!" The tall, slender man glanced back, and yelled as he ran. He was about in his early twenties and had dark, pitch-black hair and auburn colored eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeve black shirt, accompanied by a black jacket with brown-fur trim. He was known as Izaya Orihara, the skilled informant who enjoyed torturing people for his own entertainment. He was running from a tall, more-built blonde. He was also in his early twenties and wore a bartender outfit. Shizuo Heiwajima, the most feared man in Ikebukuro.<p>

"IZAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Shizuo yelled as he threw a vending machine, as if it was a baseball, aimed straight for Izaya's head.

Said informant simply jumped out of the way, just in time. The vending machine made a loud _crash_ and Izaya just turned back up to Shizuo and smirked. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Shizu-Chan… If you keep throwing vending machines at me, you might end up hitting an innocent pedestrian. Your aim can be very bad most of them time."

"Well, maybe if you would stay out of 'bukuro, then I WOULDN'T need to throw damn vending machines!"

Izaya hopped from a car and landed on top of a nearby roof. "Now, if I didn't keep returning, then our games of chase would be over."

Shizuo stopped running at the very edge of the building and started climbing of the fire escape. "Yeah, and then my life would be a DAMN HELL A LOT more peaceful!"

Izaya seem Shizuo climb up the stairs, but just sat there, dangling his feet over the edge. His smirk still gracing his lips. "True, but you also wouldn't be as fun to play with if you were peaceful."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FLEA!" Shizuo had reached the top of the roof and stood a few feet away from Izaya. Izaya, however, just turned his head simply to look at him.

"Shizu-Chan… I find your empty threats are getting quite old. Please try something new~"

"You better shut up before I'll knock that shit-eating smirk off your damn face, flea!" Shizuo went up to Izaya and grabbed the front of his shirt. He brought their faces closer, however Izaya showed no fear. He was used to Shizuo threatening him and his violent acts. They have had their murderous relationship since high school.

"Now now, Shizu-Chan~ These actions are not really necessecary for someone who wants to live a peaceful life.." Izaya taunted.

Shizuo only growled and clenched his shirt tighter, "I can never live a peaceful life as long as your still alive!"

Just as Izaya was about to make _yet another_ smartass remark, a single scream pierced through the city. A scream of someone about to be murdered, and for once, Izaya and Shizuo both had nothing to do with it..

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! I had to! But seriously, I just wanted to see if I would get feedbackfavorites for this.. It's my fi****rst one so I don't know how people will react. I will continue it considering I can't stand putting something incomplete..**

**So yeah… Like? Confused? Hate? Want a slice of chocolate cheese cake! I know I do! LolxD **

**btw: Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	2. A Compromise

**Okay, well here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**-[these are Celty's messages]**

**-**_**Italics are thoughts**_**.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Durarara!, Shizaya would be OFFICIAL! But sadly, I don't.. **

* * *

><p>The scream bounced through the entire city, making a complete silence soon follow. Shizuo dropped Izaya out of his clutches. "Alright, what stupid shit did you cause now?"<p>

Izaya looked up at him. "Now now Shizu-Chan… Lets not go jumping to conclusions. How could I have something to do with that…if I was with you the entire time?"

"Shut up. You always have something to do with it!" Shizuo growled back.

"Instead of us fighting about it, how about we just simply resol-" Izaya's sentence was cut short by another scream.

"It's the Slasher!"

"Run!"

Those words were heard throughout the city as millions of people ran for cover, trying to avoid the deep, dark shadow with a sword in his hands. Izaya finally saw it. The hooded figure walking away from two lifeless bodies.

Izaya smirked and turned back to Shizuo. "Well well Shizu-Chan, it looks as if the Slasher wants to get in the middle of our little game. I, for one, do not approve of others getting others involved."

Shizuo looked down and saw the Slasher. Those red eyes surrounded by the black hooded mask made direct contact with honey-brown ones. His fists clenched. _T-That bastard! He has caused so much damn trouble! And just when I was so close to killing that damn pest once and for all, he ruins it! _

"Well Shizu-Chan, how about we put our differences aside. Just for today." Izaya stated, pulling Shizuo out of his thoughts. "We get rid of this Slasher nonsense once and for all and then we may continue our game of chase.

"I don't need your fucking help with anything, ya damn flea!"

"We can solve this much quicker if we work together."

Shizuo growled and clenched his fists tighter. Izaya was right. Things would go much quicker if they worked together. Shizuo knew that. But he still didn't like it. After a moment of hesitation, Shizuo finally answered, "Fine… But once it's over, I'm gonna kick your ass once and for all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, dear Shizu-Chan.." He smirked and hopped to the ground, along with Shizuo. Little did they both know, that this fight will change their perspective on each other…in a whole new level.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa~ Yeah…My chapters are a tad short, but I don't like changing subjects back an forth. So since this was short, I'll upload chapter 3 in a short while. Hope you are enjoying it. <strong>

**Reviews make me happy.. I would love to know what you guys think so far.. **

**Speaking of which, thank you to my one reviewer for Chapter One! xD**


	3. The Fight

**See~ I told you guys I would upload chapter 3 for you.. This is just mostly fighting and not much dialogue takes place, but we can always count on our sexy little sociopath to say some smartass comments.. Also, I just realize I put the little Celty bracket things on the last chapter for no reason.. My bad~**

**Also, I changed up the Slasher-thing a bit.. **

**Disclaimer: yadda…yadda… I don't own Durarara! Nor do I own the characters…**

* * *

><p>The streets were completely barren. Everyone was hiding in the comfort of their homes or in restraunts. People barely want to be around when Shizuo and Izaya fight. So when the two monstrous duo team up, well… Let's just say that things must be pretty bad for them to even team up in the first place.<p>

Izaya was standing in front of the Slasher, while Shizuo was behind. Said blonde had his fists clenched and pulled up a nearby street sign, while Izaya had his signature flick blade out, pointing it at the hooded figure.

The Slasher's black smoke intensified with fury.

Izaya just simply smirked, "Slasher… It's such a pleasure to finally meet you.. However, I wish I didn't have to meet you under this circumstances.. You see I really do hate it when other people get involved with my games."

"Enough with your damn talk flea! Attack already!" Shizuo growled and threw the sign at the Slasher. However, the Slasher simply cut the sign in half. Smoke circled around around Shizuo and bound his arms tightly.

Izaya chuckled. "Patience Shizu-Chan.."

The Slasher turned back to Izaya and a wall of black smoke rose from the ground and needles then formed from the black smoke. All of them flew straight towards Izaya.

Izaya simply snickered and flipped away. "Now now now, you know what they say, don't play with knives if your scared of getting cut." Izaya threw his knife at the Slasher. He recoiled and some of his smoked mask was separated from his body.

Izaya smirked again,_ So he can be attacked? This just got interesting.._

He threw some knives at the smoke that was holding Shizuo. Again, the smoke parted from his body. Shizuo was free and grabbed a vending machine and threw it at the Slasher. Because he was distracted by Izaya, the Slasher got hit with it and fell backwards.

"D-Damn bastard!" Shizuo stood up and walked next to the Slasher, who was still on the ground. Izaya walked up next to him as well, that smirk still gracing his face.

"Well it looks as if your time is up Slasher." Izaya gloated. He honestly couldn't care less what Shizuo was doing, he was just happy he got revenge.

Just as those words left Izaya's mouth, the black mist surrounded him and those glowing red eyes glared up at him.

A sharp pain penetrated through Izaya's left shoulder. He looked down and seen a black knife sliced through the top of his shoulder. _…Huh?_

The Slasher then disappeared into nothing but black mist that soon evaporated into the air.

Izaya fell to the ground. _What is this? _he thoughtas he felt pools of thick, sticky blood drip down his shoulder and onto the pavement.

"I-Izaya?" A tender, worried voice asked.

_Who is that? Their voice… it's so…soft.._

Strong arms picked him up and carried him over to a nearby ally. He could feel those arms tighten, holding him with protection and security.

_Who is holding me? Why do I feel so…safe? _

The last thing Izaya saw was blonde hair and honey eyes staring back at him, before his eyes got heavy and he drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Well..? Yeah I know, kinda 'ehhhh' I was getting really distracted and I didn't know how to word some things.. <strong>

**So my bad if you guys don't like it very much, I'm more of a fan of the fluff 3 **

**I also don't know when I'm gonna make my next update, it really depends on my schedule.. **

**Peace out till next time!**


	4. Unusual Wakeup Call

**I'M BACK! Okay, I'm super sorry for taking forever! But my internet crashed so I'm at my friend's house right now using her computer.. So I really don't know when I'll be updating! Also, this chapter is gonna be in Izaya's POV.. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! **

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be alright?"<p>

"I've done everything I can do.. We just have to wait and see."

That is what I heard when I woke up. However, I couldn't exactly process who the voices belonged to. That is… up until I heard the shouting.

"That's not telling me shit! I want a definite answer, Shinra!"

I knew right away that that voice was Shizu-Chan's. And obviously, he was talking to Shinra. I really don't remember how I got to Shinra's or..anything else for that matter. I tried sitting up, only to hiss in the sharp pain I felt in my shoulder.

Shinra obviously heard and rushed over, "Woah Izaya… take it easy. I just stitched you up and you might reopen them if you try to move."

I tried asking him what was going on, but when I saw Shizu-Chan's face, I froze. His face was filled with…something like…relief. _Why? He seems like he…cares? _

However, that expression was only short-lived. He quickly changed back to his mutual face of hatred.

"Damn flea. I woulda had the cops after me if you woulda died. I would've been blamed for this shit when I didn't even do it! " His voice seemed to _mask_ hatred. I could tell he didn't seem to mean what he truly said. But still… even that _little bit_ of hate in his voice…it stung worse than my shoulder did.

…

_What the hell am I thinking? Ugh! I think Shinra drugged me up a little too much!_

I managed to sit up straight and look him in his eyes, myself masking my true emotion. "And what about when _you_ finally do kill me Shizu-Chan, like you always say you will. What will you do then when the cops come after you?"

He scoffed, but I could tell he was hiding something. "Heh… I'll go to them myself when that happens. I just don't want you dying when _I _didn't do it. If I have to go to prison for killing you, I might as well do it myself." He then just walked out the door.

Shinra just shook his head. "Don't listen to him Izaya. I think he's just in denial."

I just looked up at him, clearly confused.

He snickered at this. Apparently, my being confused is somehow amusing to him. "Hahaha… just never mind. Get some sleep and try not to move." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

As I was just laying to adjust myself more comfortably, Shinra poked his head into the room again. "He didn't leave since he brought you to me and he kept getting more irraited than usual." He left after saying that, left me to my thoughts.

_Hmm… Shizu-Chan was worried…? _

_Maybe I could use this to my advantage. However… these emotions I'm feeling… whatever they are, they'll just get in the way. _

_They'll make things…just too complicated…_

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa~ I must say.. I am quite pleased with this[considering this part wasn't planned and I just made it up on the spot xD]<strong>

**Oh! Something I wanted to say to my reviewers… thank you so much for the warm comments! You guys make me smile every time I get a new one! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	5. Answers

**I feel so bad for like abandoning you guys! Seriously! And I realized that I have 6(I think) favorites for this story and 7 reviews(both of which make me extremely happy to see!) and I felt soo bad! Well, here is chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! **

* * *

><p>Lets just say that the next few days were hell.. to say the least anyways.<p>

During this entire week, Izaya was poked and prodded with needles and other mechanical devices(courtesy of Shinra, of course).

"Damn it Izaya.. hold still.." Shinra had Izaya's arm in his hand and was wrapping his shoulder in a cast.

Izaya snickered. "You make it sound easy Shinra.. I am in a lot of pain, you know." He honestly knew Shinra meant well and was grateful to him for helping him in this situation, but Izaya just had enough.

Shinra finished the wrapping his shoulder in a cast and put a sling over his other shoulder. "Now, no more chasing after Shizuo for the next couple weeks. It won't help you heal any faster."

"Well… that's no fun. How am I supposed to keep myself entertained if I can't bother Shizu-Chan?" Izaya whined. He honestly didn't care about not being entertained, he just want some answers.

_Why did you save me..?_

_Why did you come to the trouble of bringing me to Shinra's..?_

…_Why did you look so reliefed when I woke up..?_

A normal person might just go up to Shizuo and ask him directly. But knowing Izaya… he decided to take a different approach to it… and have some fun doing it.

* * *

><p>Izaya returned home later that evening. It was storming and he had the urge to just go in his room, and curl up in the blankets. Those wishes were scattered to pieces when Namie, his assistant, walked to the door.<p>

Her long, brown hair flowed behind her, much like a cape. Her eyes were brown, but a deep brown holding the soul of a suffering person. Namie was really bitter towards Izaya, not holding much appreciation towards him for letting her have a job. The job did come with a price though. Namie was more of a 'house-wife' than an assistant. Izaya was also not the most caring boss, so who could blame her for her resentment towards him.

"Ahh Namie~ Leaving as soon as I come back? And I was hoping you could make some tea for me."

"You been gone for about a week now, get your own damn tea!"

"Ne~ Someone's a bit irritable today.. But if you wish to leave, do as you wish.." Izaya just walked past her. He was tired when he walked in, but now… now he just wanted to go soak in the rain. So he walked up the stairs and on the apartment building's roof top and just stayed in the rain.

Back inside, Namie walked out the door and turned to lock it, when a shadow appeared behind her.

"Is Izaya back in yet?" asked a very cold, slight-angry tone of voice.

She sighed. "Yes but if you don't have an appointment, I don't think-" She turned around and came face-to-face with Ikebukuro's monster. Shizuo.

Her lips curled into a devilish smirk. Izaya always talked(obsessed) about Shizuo, and she knew, deep down, that something other than hate was there. So she took this moment to her advantage and unlocked the door and opened it.

"On the roof." She turned with that and left.

Shizuo hesitantly went inside and traveled to the rooftop. He didn't know why he came in the first place, but when Shinra called and said Izaya had been released, but he seemed _upset_ about something, Shizuo just had to come.

Izaya was sitting on the roof with his legs dangled over the city-side. When he heard the door that led from the apartment complex to the roof open, he knew his plan had worked. He had acted this way purposely just for Shinra to tell Shizuo.

And now… Izaya was going to test his theory..

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I actually did a pretty long chapter for once! I kinda liked how this one came out! Oh! That reminds me, I was thinking about starting another story(from Death Note, this time) But I don't know for sure yet. <strong>

**I'm kinda slacking off from this one and I don't want to bite off more than I can chew, get what I'm saying? Well, I was just saying that so that some of my watchers of this can go and see my other story(if posted)**

**Thanks to my favorites and reviewers! Love you guys~!**


	6. Theory to Test

_Izaya was sitting on the roof with his legs dangled over the city-side. When he heard the door that led from the apartment complex to the roof open, he knew his plan had worked. He had acted this way purposely just for Shinra to tell Shizuo._

_And now… Izaya was going to test his theory.._

The rain grew louder. The silence between them grew longer. Izaya was waiting for the right moment to put his plan into action.

After a few moments of silence, Shizuo figured that Izaya hadn't heard him come on to the roof with him.

That was it…

That one moment Izaya was waiting for… the moment when Shizuo wouldn't expect it..

Izaya sighed and stood up on the side of the roof. "I'm tired of living like this. In this horrible way."

Shizuo just looked at him, speechless. _W-What is he doing…?_

"It's so easy, so simple to do what those countless victims done. To just jump and let gravity take its toll on you." Izaya walked closer toward the edge. "I have caused nothing but pain into this world. Pain and misery. Maybe…I'd be doing the world good if I just…" He looked over the edge.

Shizuo blinked, "Flea… what the hell are you doing?" He shouted through the rain.

"_Shizuo _is right about me. I am worthless to this world… I should… I do not wish to cause anyone else pain because of my screwed up head." He closed his eyes.

"Izaya! Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?" He stumbled towards him. The rain making his line of vision blurry.

Izaya couldn't hear him. "My humans will be grateful I'm gone. My _Shizuo_ will be grateful I'm gone." He took one final deep breath before leaning toward the road. Toward the cars. Towards the humans he loved dearly.

He leaned out farther and stepped out into the air with one foot.

He noticed something seconds after he stepped off the roof.

The ground wasn't racing towards him. The roof he was still on…

…

The strong hand that gripped onto his wrist..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm evil for leaving you guys on another cliffy! But fear not! The next chapter is coming up soon! XD<strong>

**p.s. I know I know… short chapter… But I just wanted to get the point of this chapter across before I go into the massive dialogue and detail behind it…**

**Thank you for my kind reviews and favorites… I love you guys!**


	7. Human?

**I totally realized I didn't put the disclaimer in the last chapter… my bad. Anyways here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own(nor will I ever so I don't know why I have to put this) Shizuo, Izaya, or any other characters.. They belong to Durarara!**

* * *

><p>That's how the two stayed for a while. Izaya leaning off the side of the roof and Shizuo holding his wrist. The rain still hitting them, hard.<p>

But that wasn't the only thing hitting Shizuo. _I don't get it… why in hell would Izaya try to commit suicide? It doesn't make any damn sense!_

After a while, Shizuo finally found his courage to speak, "What… the hell were you thinking?" He apparently lost his breath during this entire situation..

Izaya snickered, "I was thinking if you were really going to stop me or not."

Shizuo blinked. "You're…joking…"

Izaya looked back up at him, "I wanted to test a theory I had… and you proved it. Did you honestly think I would commit suicide over something _you_ said?" He laughed menacing. "Wow Shizu-Chan… I didn't think you were _that_ dense!"

Shizuo's grip on his wrist tightened. Not out of anger … more like protection. He had to put up an angry front, which wasn't that hard however. It was Izaya Orihara… there was always something to be angry about with him. "Ya know louse… You might not want to piss me off. I kinda hold the key to your fate at the moment."

"As if you would really let me go Shizu-Chan.."

"What makes you think I wont? I've been wanting to get rid of you for years now and I finally have my chance… what makes you think I won't take it?"

Izaya's carnivorous eyes looked directly at his. A knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Because would you really travel all the way here to know of my well-being, and then just let me die? Izaya knew from the moment he left Shinra's, that the doctor would call Shizuo and tell him everything. From diagnostics to the way he was acting.

Shizuo tried to return the glare, but couldn't. He felt so vulnerable, so weak compared to Izaya at the moment. Shizuo could feel those eyes pierce into him. _I… I can't lose… not to him. Not now. _

At this moment, however, Shizuo knew(even if didn't want to admit it) Izaya had won this battle.

Shizuo sighed in reluctance and finally pulled Izaya off the side of the roof. He turned around and walked toward the door. "Listen louse, this doesn't mean anything. I just didn't want to lose you to this suicide crap. Because then _I _wouldn't have the sweet joy of killing you off once and for all."

Izaya snickered, "For once, you followed my predictions, Shizu-Chan. If you keep doing that, you will end up being human. Tsk… as if that is even logical."

Shizuo growled in annoyance, "Look I just came because Shinra asked me to. And don't stay out all night, you'll get sick… or what do I care? Sleep out here. I don't give a fuck."

He stepped into the door way and slammed it, a tad bit harder than necessary.

Izaya smirked to himself.

_Humans and monsters are so much alike, yet so different. Dear Shizu-Chan has proved that he is, believe it or not, both. I have never seen that side of him, however. One could think he was __**pure**__ human…_

_Hahahaha…_

_As if I would compare my dear monster to a mere human… that's an understatement on both._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so yeah… a little wordy.. Probably the wordiest I hadwill ever get. But I had to get this part finished and get the main feelings openly out there.**

**Yeah I kinda just confused myself with that statement.. -_-**

**I must say though, I like this chapter.. This and the last kinda needed to get out there so that the main plot could start getting shown and whatnot.**

**I would also love to say that I'm doing my best to say in character, however sometimes its difficult. Considering these plots would never happen in the anime/manga, you need to imagine how the character would react. So if you find I'm OOC, I personally apologize.**

**I must leave with that because its getting very rambly(sorry again) and its late. SO bye! Reviews are appreciated! LOVE YOU READERS!**


	8. Confusion

A few days past since that encounter. Izaya hasn't been in Ikebukuro since the attack, and Shizuo hasn't been back to Izaya's apartment. Needless to say, but that _meeting_ was enough for Shizuo to never see Izaya again…

Or so he thought.

It seemed as if the brute would purposely walk around the city, longer than necessary, just to see if he'd run into Izaya. The funny thing was, he wasn't even aware of it.

He'd go into town, work from 9-5, walk around for a couple hours, and end up home at 7 or 8.

No matter how much he wanted to lie to himself, and just say "I had to make sure everything was alright in the city." Shizuo knew, deep down, he just wanted to see Izaya again.

Around the end of the week, Shizuo was doing his daily evening stroll when he heard the sound of a horse. He turned around to see his friend and Dullahan, Celty Sturlson, as she rode up behind him. She got off her 'steed' and walked towards Shizuo

Celty quickly typed on her keypad and flashed a message to Shizuo.

[Shizuo? Are you alright? You seem to have been a bit down lately] The message read.

Shizuo sighed, "Yeah… I guess it's just been boring around here. Nothing really to chase since the flea's MIA."

[Izaya? Oh right I forgot about all that. No wonder why the city's been quiet.] Her shoulders shook slightly, looking as if she'd be laughing.

"Yeah. That's why…" Shizuo didn't seem very amused by it. He just looked up at the now setting sky.

Celty looked at him and then typed something and then quickly erased it. And then, feeling brave enough, she showed him the message. [Are…you worried?]

He looked at the message and scoffed, "Fuck no. I was just wondering. It's too damn quiet, so the flea must be planning something. That's the only thing I'm worried about."

He was lying to himself again. _Damn… now that I finally get rid of that damn pest, I can't enjoy it! He's inside my head. What if I am…?_

_No!_

_Fuck NO!_

_What I told Celty was the truth. The only time when the flea is away is when he's planning something big. That's the only thing I need to concern myself over! _

[A-Alright… I was just curious. Anyways, I have to go. Bye] She turned to walk away but then flashed him another quick message. [If you have anything on your mind, come talk to me or Shinra. We can help]

He sighed. There was something on his mind, but he wanted to find out things for himself and make sure he wasn't just paranoid. "Thanks. Later."

Celty turned back on her motorcycle and drove away.

Shizuo pulled out his cigarettes and took one out. He didn't even light it. He just twirled it around his fingers before he threw it to the ground and started walking away.

He didn't know what he was thinking when he made that turn, when his house was in the other direction.

A turn that if you followed onto a straight road, would lead you right into Shinjuki.

_Damn him…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmmmm… I don't really know.. It's okay-ish. But I'm very self conscience of my writing so I would love to know what you guys think!<strong>

**I'm please to see I have more favorites. I warms my little yaoi heart!**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Damn

**Breaking News you guys! I'm writing a Fullmetal Alchemist frantic! I know I said I would do Death Note, but my mind is really cloudy on that subject and I got an epic idea for the FMA plot! *squeal***

**I just started watching FMA so if I'm OOC a bit, sorry! **

**Also, the pairing for the FMA one is EdxOC so if you don't like OC's, I suggest you don't read it.**

**Oh yeah! ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Izaya was laying on the couch, eyes closed and breathing steady. Looking at him from this angle, one would say he looks like any other person.<p>

But when those auburn eyes open…

That's a different story.

Izaya stirred a bit in his sleep, when he subconsciously heard a knock on the door. Well…more like repetitive banging.

_Bang Bang Bang! _"Hey, ya damn louse! Open the fucking door!" Shizuo's voice rang past the solid oak door.

Izaya didn't move.

Shiuzo tried jiggling the door handle. _Locked! God dammit! _He sighed, obviously annoyed. "Oh my fucking gosh! If you don't open this door, I will kick it to the ground!"

…more silence

"That's it!" Shizuo lifted his leg and kicked the door wide open. He barged in and slammed it shut behind him.

_Damn him! He gets inside my fucking head! And I come to take care of him once and for all and he's not-_

Shizuo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tousling in the bed sheets. He looked over at the couch and saw Izaya.

He moved closer towards him, to make sure. _He looks so…normal. He doesn't look like a fucking bipolar sociopath he is._

Shizuo glanced down at him, and then kneeled beside him. He needed to make sure if it was really him.

_Okay, I can't get to close. This could just be a trick to get me closer to him so he can jump out and attack. I have to be care-_

That's when he saw it.

A pill bottle… in his hand

At first, Shizuo didn't know what came over him. His heart started pounding and his palms got sweaty as he thought of the previous _meeting_ with Izaya.

_H-He…wouldn't.. Last time it was just a trick. T-This could be too. Damn! Why am I so worried? _

Just as when he was going to take out his phone and call Shinra, his eyes glanced at the table and saw a scripled piece of paper. A prescription.

Shizuo blinked and took a deep breath. Now, he felt stupid. _Of course he'd need sleeping medication. He almost tore off his shoulder._

Realizing that now wouldn't be the best time to talk, Shizuo turned and walked back to the door. That's when he heard a soft grumble.

"N-nng~"

Shizuo sighed. 'Claiming' to not have been thinking clearly, he walked back to Izaya and slid his arms under his knees and across his small back. This reminded him of when the Slasher attack happened.

He walked up to Izaya's room and adjusted him in his hands. He pulled back the covers and laid him down. He looked at Izaya's face again.

"Damn it.." he mumbled mostly to himself, but aware that Izaya couldn't hear him either. "Stupid louse is starting to get to me…"

With that, he covered him back up, turned out the lights and walked out his room, closing the door softly for once. He took a look around the apartment and walked out the door, heading him into a hallway.

"Damn…I need a cigarette…"


	10. I Can Play Dirty Too

**Brief apologizes for the break. I was updating my FMA story, which is up and running. I just don't know, I feel I should watch DRRR some more to go back into that momentum. **

**Anyways I will try to make regular updates, but its two completely different stories with two completely different plots. **

**Also, this involves IzayaxNamie (not the pairing!), because Namie plays a big part in this relationship. Yeah, it may go a bit off subject, but it'll all come into play soon enough.**

**But enough of that, ONWARD WITH FICTION OF FANDOM!**

* * *

><p>Izaya tossed and turned in his bed. The sunlight poured out form his window didn't really help the fact that he wanted to continue to sleep.<p>

"Nnnnng~" He mumbled to the sun.

With a yawn, he finally sat up and rubbed his palms to his eyes. He tried stretching his arms, only to hiss at the pain in his shoulder. "Damn…"

Only then did he actually realize where he was. _Hmm? I fell asleep on the couch… how did…? _

He shook his head. He probably just came back up to his bed, after he took his medicine that Shinra prescribed to him.

Izaya got out his bed and stretched his aching limbs and walked downstairs. "Namie~"

The girl peaked out from behind the desk, a scowl present on her face, "What do you want Izaya?"

"A tad bit irritable today, aren't we?" Izaya teased at her.

She slammed her papers and files on her desk and threw Izaya a glare, "Yes, because I have to come in and deal with you and your stupid obsession over _your _humans."

This seemed to peak Izaya's curiosity, "If you can not bare it, then why do you continue to stay?"

"Because I'm desperate for cash." She replied plainly.

This threw Izaya into a massive laughing fit, "Ahh, Namie. You never cease to amuse me! But I feel I should tell you for future reference, never insult the one in charge of your pay. It only takes one decimal to leave you unable to pay rent." He seethed.

He walked over to his chair and sat on his computer chair, crossed his legs and turned to look at her. His face in his palm. "Besides, think on the bright side of this job," He smirked that would equal to that of a devil's smirk, "You always know what's happening to your brother."

Normally, she would have been furious at the mention of her brother, but then she thought of the blonde that came over one night to speak with Izaya.

She smirked and sat in chair, mimicking his position and faced him, "So is that why you like this job so much?"

Izaya snickered, "As if I want to be involved with your personal affair of your brother."

"I never meant my brother Izaya, but I bet you like seeing and knowing everything about Shizuo." Her words came out slow and deliberate.

If anyone walked into the room, they could feel the hostility in the air. It was kind of hard to miss as the salience soon devoured the room.

Izaya _tsk_ed at this, "I like this job because it shows me how weak and helpless humans are. How they must rely on someone else. How they are unable to think or fend for themselves." He turned his chair to face his computer, "As far as Shizu-Chan is concerned, that's just a bonus."

Namie smirked and turned back to her computer as well. _We'll just see how long you think that. _Her eyes glistened evilly as she opened a new email, in response to a previous

gang member that needed information on a certain informant and ex-bartender and would do _anything _to get it.

She never mentioned this to Izaya, knowing she'd need it for future purposes. And here it was. She was going to get both of those to confess their _true_ feelings for one another. _I saw the tape while Izaya was still asleep. I deleted it before he could. He doesn't know Shizuo came last night. _

One would say, she was trying to help the both of them. She wanted what's best for them.

_Lies! _

The only reason she wanted to do this was just so she could have some entertainment. That's all she really cared for. So what if they both got the hell beat out them, which was possible, considering this guy had good connections to people.

_I want Izaya to get what he deserves. He treats everyone like trash. He claims he loves humans when he says they're hopeless creature that thrive on others and act on others' words instead of their own._

_Remember Izaya…_

_Your human too…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhhh : Okay I guess… I'm just road blocked on this. **

**I might need to rewatch DRRR before I post again, but yeah I kinda realized this story might be ending soon. Like 15 chapters max total. Its not just because I'm blocked, this story wasn't really meant to be long.**

**So yeah, this kinda sets the stage for what's about to happen. I do think I stayed in character for this, which I feel pleased, so please don't hate it too much xD**


	11. Commence the Plan

**Update time~!**

**Yeah yeah…didn't update either stories all week, but I been so stressed out with our EOC testing crap and never really had time.**

**But trust me, I'm getting there! This story I plan to finish soon, but don't worry, you haven't heard the last of me! **

**Bah! I can't really waste time rambling, READ BELOW! **

* * *

><p>It's been about a week since Izaya had that confrontation with Namie, and ever since then, she's been acting…weird, to say the least.<p>

She's been all reserved and to herself, never leaving or looking up from her laptop.

"Namie~ what are you planning?" Izaya asked towards the end of the week.

She looked over towards him, "I have no idea what you mean…"

Izaya looked at her a brief moment before turning back to his laptop. _What are you hiding Namie? Do you really think that you can hide _anything_ from me? _

Namie could tell Izaya was thinking of something so she grabbed her phone and made a quick text. Not even three minutes later, a few men came bursting in the door.

"Come on now, Orihara. Don't make use us any unnecessary force." A man with a purple bandana said. He had a gun in his hand and so did his fellow gang members.

Izaya smirked, _So… this is what she had planned_, Izaya thought when he glanced at Namie who had not shown any fear. "Must I really? I have many appointments and if I leave, I'm going to be behind."

The leader cringed at the cockiness of the informants attitude. "Don't worry, you'll be more than a few hours late. I think your appointments might leave you, so don't worry."

"Well… what's the fun in that? Then Namie won't be able to pay you for your services."

Namie's eyes widened, _Dammit! Of course he would know!"_

Before Izaya, himself, could even sense it, a man came behind him and plunged a shot into his cut shoulder. He winced and fell off his chair, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. _Damn… I let my guard down._

Before Izaya's eyes drifted close, the leader walked over to Namie. "Well, should we get the other one."

"Yeah…if not, he'll find out soon enough and things will go crazy." That was it because next thing he knew, he was asleep with a little chance of waking up anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Shizuo, how ya feeling?" Tom asked, later the same day while him and Shizuo were making their rounds.<p>

Shizuo seemed to be in a daze, "Hm? Oh yeah…I'm fine."

Tom just looked at him and stopped walking. It took some time, but Shizuo finally noticed his partner's footsteps ceased, "Hey, what is it Tom?"

"Just… You seem so…-"

_Bang!_

A bullet just breezed past Shizuo's bleached hair. He turned around and looked at the source of the bullet. The gun…and its dozen other twins in the gangs hands.

_So much for him being relaxed, _Tom thought.

"Tom, get outta here. I can handle them." Shizuo half glanced at back at him.

"You should listen to him, we don't want an innocent civilian getting hurt, now would we?" One of the men said, Shizuo couldn't really pinpoint who it was, though.

Tom sighed and two men walked behind him, pointed a gun to his head, and escorted him away from the scene.

"What the fuck do you want?" Shizuo growled, he hadn't gotten _this_ angry in weeks, with Izaya being gone and all.

The leader stepped forward, a purple bandana covering his lower part of his face. "We want you to come with us, as if its not that obvious."

Shizuo just scoffed, showing no fear whatsoever, "Sorry. I think you have the wrong guy."

"Nope," even with the bandana covering his face, you could still tell the leader was smirking, "We got the right monster."

The next thing Shizuo knew, a sharp pain was pierced through his neck. He saw someone else with a purple bandana behind him with a…needle?

His arms fell heavy and he collapsed on the ground.

While his vision was fading, he saw the leader walk up to him and kneel beside him..

"Don't worry… you're not going to be alone." And then, Shizuo's eyes drifted close.

* * *

><p><strong>Bahh! There! <strong>

**I know, drifting away from the subject, but those who worry about it, don't! It's all gonna come into play. **

**Heres a TINY spoiler: IZAYA. KNOWS. EVERYTHING. We don't know how, we just know he does!**

**Hope you enjoyed! And for those who haven't checked out my FMA story titled "The Human Sacrifices" you should! I'm about to type the update now! **


	12. Taunting

Izaya's eyes drifted open slowly. "Ughh… where…am-"

"Bout time you woke up, louse."

Izaya turned his head slightly to notice Shizuo behind him. More than that actually…he was chained behind him, with his arms and legs bond the same way.

"Okay. I'm gonna ask nicely for once, and if you don't tell me I'm gonna rip your damn face off. Now, where are we? And what did you do to get us here?"

Izaya shuffled around a bit in the chains, trying to sit up straight, which was painful due to his shoulder still being injured. "I have no idea what your talking about Shizu-Chan. I had no idea this was going to happen."

Shizuo scoffed, "Quit trying to play this off. Either you planned this, or-know what? Forget the second option! You had to plan this!"

A smirk graced Izaya's face, "Now now, calm down Shizu-Chan, and think rationally…that is…if that's even possible for you."

"Flea…" Shizuo growled.

"Why would I plan something to get us _both _captured and bounded together?"

"To 'test' me, like you always do."

Izaya sighed and looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Shizuo, "Tell me. Is it possible for evolution to somehow make a flaw and give you a brain the size of caveman…or an ape, maybe?"

"Flea! If you don't shut your fucki-"

"Then stop being unreasonable." Izaya interrupted Shizuo's upcoming threat and only received a glare and a sigh in return. "Now, as I was saying, that's pure nonsense."

"Okay so who'd you manage to piss off that would make them want to hurt you?"

"Ahh~ That? I can not say. It's not my fault people don't favor the information I give them."

Shizuo just stopped talking for a moment and then sighed again, "You're a psychopath…" He mumbled underneath his breath.

"In any case, how do you suspect we get out of this situation?"

"Like that's gonna happen." The gang leader walked in, followed by his many accomplices. All wearing purple bandanas.

"Ahh~ Thank you for finally showing up!" Izaya cried in fake bliss. "Now, as I mentioned previously, I have many appointments scheduled for today, so if you don't mind, I would like to be let go." Izaya looked at the men, eyes scanning them. Some were silently cowering and some were _trying_ to put up a brave front. Izaya snickered, "However, I would like to know the ones responsible for capturing me and the brute. Mind if we have an introduction?"

"Tch…" The gang leader said and walked up, the bandana still covering half his face, "You call yourself an informant! That's pathetic!" He started laughing menacingly.

Izaya could hear Shizuo sigh and mumble, "I knew you had to be involved."

Izaya mumbled back, "Find a way out." and turned back around to face the leader, who was still laughing like a madman. "Sorry… I do only pay attention to the most _important_ news of events."

This stopped the leader dead in his tracks. His face was furious, but then he shrugged it off and a menacing smirk was now on his lips. "I am Takamoshi, and we are the Purple Tornados."

Izaya smirked, "I understand now! Because tornados cause menacing terror everywhere they go, neh~?"

"Yeah! Dat's right!" One men called out.

"So Izaya," Takamoshi walked up closer towards Izaya, "are you ready to bleed and cower like the tramp you are?"

Izaya shrugged nonchalantly, "Depends… I feel listening to you talk in more torture than its worth."

"Really? I find his grade-school insults are worse." Shizuo randomly interrupted.

_Good… he's catching on. Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought._

Izaya turned his head slightly to side glance at Shizuo, "True, Shizu-Chan. Even your insults are better than that.."

"Shut up you two!" Takamoshi shouted, drawing everyone's attention back to him.

"Takamoshi, correct?"

The man narrowed his eyes and held a hand on his gun, "Yeah.. What do you want Izaya? Don't try anything stupid, I'm not afraid to pull this trigger."

Izaya just rolled his eyes, and smirked again, "Do you know why I call Shizu-Chan here, a brute?"

Takamoshi looked at him for moment, "No. But I heard stories so don't even think about playing mind games on me."

"So you never seen him fight before?"

"No! Now what are gett-"

_Clink…_

The chains fell off. No one moved. Takamoshi's eyes went wide and he backed up a pace. Izaya stood up and Shizuo did as well. Shizuo ripped the chains off his arms and legs and did the same to help Izaya.

"You see…" Izaya turned around and held up a chain from his fingers, "only a brute can rip steel into pieces in a matter of minutes."


	13. Manipulation at its Best

**I'm sorry for the late update! I'm doing my best to keep up with things and they just end up failing miserably. **

**I would like to thank those that reviewed and that favorited my story! I very much appreciate it, and I love you guys very much!**

* * *

><p>Takamoshi just cowered further behind some of his followers, who were also backing away in fear, "T-That….It can't be po-possible…"<p>

Izaya sighed and simply stretched out his arms, ignoring the pain caused by his shoulder, "You seem to have underestimated our abilities, Takamoshi-san."

Shizuo groaned in annoyance and cracked his knuckles, "Ya know? I am getting pretty pissed that the damn flea and I have to work together to take down maggots like you and this gang."

"Ha…hahaha…HAHAHAHA!" Takamoshi's sudden laughter raised awareness to all of the gang members around him, "You actually think you can get out of here alive? Please!" He continued his laughter. "You are clearly out-numbered!"

"Ah~ True, but even though we are out-numbered," Izaya stepped away from Shizuo and walked closer towards Takamoshi, whose laughter was replaced by a look of fear, "but you have been out-smarted.'

Takamoshi's eyes widened and he quickly threw a sloppy punch at Izaya, who simply avoided it with ease. "You must try better than that. I do fight with Shizu-Chan on a daily bases."

Shizuo was also approached. Men came up to him, cowering slightly and shaking with fear as they held crowbars. He chuckled deviously and threw a punch at the nearest member, who quickly fell to the floor. "Tsk… This is pathetic. Even the gangs the flea sent after me in high school knew how to take a hit."

Takamoshi was becoming easily irritated at the lack of effort both the brute and informant used to take down his members. He had to do something.

His thoughts were interrupted by cries of pain and agony. He looked around to seem a bloody battlefield, bodies, both alive and dead, lying on the ground, and the two masters of war that caused it.

Takamoshi sighed, fired a shot into the ceiling. Just as it made a connection, more men kept spilling out of the confines of the warehouse.

"Just give up, Takamoshi-san. You are simply wasting more lives than you can offer." Izaya said, pure confidence in his tone. Now, he understood what Namie meant…

"_Look," Namie said to him in an ally on day, while coordinating the plan, "Izaya is a manipulative sociopath who craves being in control. Shizuo is over-aggressive, uncontrollable monster when he's angry. Basically, that's why they fight. One thrives on misfortune, while the other bestows it. Both of them go hand in hand. They can't last if one doesn't have the other. You need to use one to get to the other. Use Izaya's own method, play him at his own game…_

_Manipulation at its best."_

That's what he had to do, he had to put the other one in definite danger so the other one could get distracted.

He looked back out at the room. Shizuo was knocking people out left and right, barely breaking a sweat. _That won't work. He can easily get out of anything we set for him._

He turned towards Izaya. Izaya was flipping around people and avoiding punches and kicks with such grace, it looked as though he was dancing. When Izaya had managed to bump into someone and them pull back to punch him, he pulled out his flick blade and slashed at his arm.

_That… Izaya's only able to use that damn knife and avoid things on his feet. All I have to do is to take that knife, and knock him down. _Takamoshi thought as he finally pieced together his last plan, if this didn't work, he was done for…

And he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Short? Yeah, kinda… *sigh* anyways, do let me know what you think! I don't think I'm gonna upload 'The Human Sacrifices' tonight.<strong>

**Honestly, since this is almost over, I was actually debating on starting a new fan fiction… OF WHAT ANIME? You may ask… I don't even know. I feel like I been slouching on that department. My imaginations been in an all-time low -_-**

**Plus, I have EOC testing next week, plus my birthday, plus my family coming down! Bah! Stressed person is stressed!**

**Enough of my rambling… I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter! **


	14. Right On Target

**FORGIVE ME! THAT'S THE ONLY THING I CAN SAY TO YOU ALL!**

**I FEEL SO BAD FOR LIKE ABANDONING YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>The commotion in the room was starting to get way out of hand.<p>

_I have to do this,_ Takamoshi thought to himself. _Just shoot at his feet, take the knife, and kill him. _

As the thoughts raced through his mind, both the informant and ex-bartender were working on taking more men down.

Takamoshi moved slightly closer, sneaking himself behind some of the members that were rushing up to capture the informant.

"Shizu-chan~ this is starting to bore me~." Izaya's voice rang out through the room.

Takamoshi grabbed a gun from one of his dead/barely alive accomplices. He clenched it tightly in his hands as Izaya's teasing voice rang out. _He's taunting me! Ugh.. That sick twisted bastard is just waiting for it!_

Shizuo knocked a gang member out by using only one punch (which for him, is very little effort), "Yeah… chasing the damn flea around the city is more entertaining than this." He said as he kicked another one who tried to use a sneak attack on him.

The leader growled, and turned to face the duo, when he realized…

He was the only one left of the gang…

…that was still standing.

Izaya walked closer to Shizuo and turned, expecting to find the leader running away…

_BANG!_

But instead was met with a barrel of a gun pointed towards him, and a sharp pain in his shin.

"Flea!" Shizuo yelled as soon as he saw Izaya drop to the floor. He bent down to see if the he was okay, but Izaya put a hand up to push him away.

"I'm fine Shizu-chan…" He looked back up towards Takamoshi, "Besides," his eyes never leaving the leaders face, "Here is your chance to get rid of me once and for all. You can either wait for Moshi-chan over there to fire the last bullet, or," He took out his flick blade and slid it over to Shizuo, "you can finish me off yourself." Izaya sighed and laid down on his back. The blood pulling around his leg was intensifying, but Izaya showed no pain. He kept a smirk on his face, just like always.

Shizuo blinked for a minute and picked up the knife. _W-what? Is he fucking serious? Finally, I get my chance but first, _Shizuo turned back to face Takamoshi who still had the gun pointed at Izaya, _I need to get rid of him. _

Takamoshi seemed to notice that Shizuo was moving closer towards him and he took a step back. "Hey now! If you come any closer, I won't hesitate to shot him again!"

Shizuo just disregarded what he said, as if he didn't even hear him, and continued moving forward.

"I w-will! Don't test me-" He was cut off by the snatch of a gun, and the sound of it breaking in half. Takamoshi's eyes went wide and he took a couple more steps back and then broke off into a run.

Shizuo took off after him and, just before Takamoshi reached the door, pulled him back by his shirt collar and slammed him onto the ground. "Listen clearly. don't you ever bring you or your sorry ass gang back to Ikebukuro again! And stay away from both me and the flea!"

Takamoshi nodded as his face was being shoved in the concrete. Soon enough, the pressure lit up and the hand behind his head was moved away.

He looked up and saw the blonde walk back towards the bleeding brunet on the ground, surprisingly still conscious.

At the moment he saw Shizuo raise up the knife in his hand, Takamoshi ran out the building. Leaving, and vowing to never return.

"Well, Shizu-chan. For once I can say you followed exactly as I predicated." Izaya said as soon as he saw that Takamoshi ran. _tch… pathetic…_

Shizuo just stared into Izaya's crimson eyes that matched the blood flowing from his leg. He still held the knife up, ready to plunge it at the informant.

"Shizuo, I'm waiting. This is your only chance you have to rid you of me, once and for all. You can live the peaceful life you always wanted and you don't have to worry about me torturing any one else."

Shizuo was ready. He has been wanting to do this for months. "Close your eyes."

And for once in his life, Izaya obeyed the monster that controlled his fate. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and waited…

…and waited…

…and waited some more…

He opened his eyes when he felt soft lips touch his own for just a brief moment. Shizuo pulled away and that's when Izaya saw the knife…right beside his head…

"Sorry," Shizuo picked him up and headed out the door of the massacred building, "I missed."

_No… you hit it just on point…_ Izaya thought to himself as he rested his head against the brute's shoulder. _Just on the target, Shizu-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, second to last chapter here *sadface* <strong>

**Last chapter is gonna be updated sometime before next Monday, considering that's when school starts. I have an easy semester so I might be more frequent on here.**

**Anyways, bye for now~!**


	15. Izaya Knows

All Izaya could remember was leaving the warehouse room. But when he woke up, he was back in his apartment in Shinjuku.

He sat up, feeling pain wince in his shoulder and leg. Then…the memories came flooding back to him.

The fight. The shot. The surrender…

The kiss…

"Glad your up and moving Izaya-kun." Shinra said when he walked in to greet the raven, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Hmm, everything seems stable now, so I guess the only thing I can say is get plenty of rest, and don't strain your muscles too much. I'll come sometime next week to check up on you again."

"So, your leaving me alone for the time I'm desperately hurt and rendered immobile? Tsk, Shinra, I may end up docking your tip a bit for this trip here." Izaya smirked lightly.

Shinra just laughed, and took off his glasses, shaking his head. "No, Izaya. Someone's going to be staying with you."

"Who then, hmm~? Namie? Please," Izaya snickered, "She'll probably just throw me out the window or something."

Shinra sighed lightly, a smile still on his face, "No, no. Not Namie. It's Shizuo."

Izaya's mask faltered. It crumpled at those words. He just turned his head away, "Why did you ask him? He'll kill me too…"

"Doesn't seem that way. And besides," he walked to the door and turned to face his childhood friend, "He volunteered." and with that, the underground doctor left the room, leaving the raven in complete silence…

…That was until the blonde himself decided to walk in.

Izaya looked up at him, a pleasant smirk on his face, "You really do fascinate me, Shizu-chan. If you didn't have the courage to kill me when I was defenseless, do you really have the courage to kill me now?'

Shizuo just sighed, "It wouldn't have been fair, and I don't want to kill you when there is no real fight involved." The blonde brute moved over and sat next to Izaya on the bed.

"Figures you would have to be 'noble' and do that. However, I say it was merely foolish." Izaya looked at Shizuo with eyes sparkling of pure enjoyment, "Then again, what else do we expect from the protozoan himself?"

Shizuo smirked in return, "Ya know, louse. I'm not as dumb as you may think I am."

Izaya held his hands up in surrender, "Oh yes yes. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. How does that sound?"

"Much better than you thinking I'm a complete airhead."

"I call them as I see them, and I'm very accurate, am I not?"

Shizuo stared long into those piercing crimson eyes before speaking, "No, your not. If you were, you would have suspected those guys before they kidnapped us."

"Shizu-chan, don't doubt my observation skills. I was very much aware of the plan, and how it would be executed. Why else you think I gave Namie that gang for information. I knew she would plan something to get me back for everything I caused her, and I knew she would want you as well, which also worked out in my benefit." Izaya's smirk was now pure of bliss and glee, his eyes closed as he laid his head against the headboard.

Shizuo just blinked, "Wait… so you planned this whole thing?" His eyes narrowed, "Why in hell would you do that?"

"To test a little theory I had, and what do you know? It worked." Izaya opened his eyes and turned back towards Shizuo.

"So you dragged me and even yourself through hell, just to prove a point? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shizuo yelled, his body starting to fill with rage.

Izaya just spoke calmly, "Shizu-chan… the only thing that made this 'hell' was the fact that you were worried about me, instead of yourself."

Shizuo's rage quickly dissolved, and he just looked at Izaya.

"Is that not true, Shizu-chan?"

"….Is that what you were trying to prove?"

Izaya sighed, feeling an explanation needed. "Well, to put it simply, yes. I wanted to know if you had true legitimate feelings towards or if you were simply fooling around. Now, don't mistake me. I had no clue of these speculations until after the Slasher attack."

"That's why you pulled the suicide stunt, and fooled Shinra into thinking something was wrong with you." Shizuo interrupted.

"Basically, yes. And then the kind gang we met up with earlier sent a request on information for you. I heard from a fellow colleague of mine that he, Takamoshi-san, also has some grudge against me. So, I decided I wanted one last test. I gave the information to Namie and told her to handle it. And considering she despises me, I knew she would go along with it."

Shizuo just took a moment of silence, to let all the information sink in. "So, did you plan this too?" He asked solemnly, gesturing to the bandaged leg.

"Ahh~, this, I must admit, took me for a shock. I wasn't expecting him to have enough courage to shot me. However, it all worked out for the better, I suppose."

"And why you say that?"

Izaya looked at him, and smirked. "Because, now we actually have a mutual relationship, which I don't seem to mind." He lifted himself up and kissed him lightly, before going back to laying down.

Shizuo pondered it this for a moment. "No… I don't think I'd call it 'mutual.'"

"Hmmm~ How about," Izaya thought for a moment, "we call it just a 'love-hate' relationship?"

Shizuo smirked at him, and just shook his head, "I say we just call it complicated."

* * *

><p><strong>VIOLA~<strong>

**My first completed fan fiction~! Yay~! See, I told you "IZAYA KNOWS EVERYTHING!" Little Trollzaya~ ;3;**

**Anyways~ I do apologize for the long wait on both of my fics, things just been rough. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and all that such~!**

**I love you guys~!**


End file.
